Mega Man: The Power Battle
Mega Man: The Power Battle, known as in Japan, is an arcade fighting game from the original Mega Man series. It was released together with its sequel Mega Man 2: The Power Fighters in Rockman Power Battle Fighters for PlayStation 2, Rockman Battle & Fighters for Neo Geo Pocket Color and Mega Man: Anniversary Collection for GameCube, PlayStation 2 and Xbox. Story Doctor Wily is up to no good yet again, this time returning with 18 revived and improved Robot Masters. Mega Man and Proto Man proceed to stop him, while Bass destroys the inferior robots to show Wily that he is the only robot he needs. Gameplay Mega Man: The Power Battle is the first fighting game in the Mega Man franchise. The player can choose Mega Man, Proto Man or Bass to play with, and one of three paths featuring six selectable bosses and two final bosses. Each character is able to use a Charge Shot and a "dash" maneuver performed by pressing the jump button while the down button is being held. Mega Man uses the classic Sliding, Proto Man will Dash forward shield-first (although this does not give the robot any protection), and Bass will use an Air Dash. Bosses Robot Masters Mega Man 1~2: *Cut Man *Guts Man *Ice Man *Crash Man *Heat Man *Wood Man Mega Man 3~6: *Magnet Man *Gemini Man *Dust Man *Gyro Man *Napalm Man *Plant Man Mega Man 7: *Freeze Man *Junk Man *Cloud Man *Slash Man *Shade Man *Turbo Man Fortress Bosses *Yellow Devil (fightable in Mega Man 1~2 mode or Mega Man 3~6 mode) *VAN Pookin (fightable in Mega Man 7 mode) *Wily Machine Trivia *In the game's build data, there are unused sprites of the playable characters and the small Yellow Devils moving on ladders. Yellow Devil uses this small version of himself only in the final battle of the "Megaman 3~6" mode. *In Mega Man's ending, Dr. Light discusses that robots need to discern right from wrong by themselves, while at the same time exercising restraint from harming humans, and needs to research AI a bit more, foreshadowing the building of his ultimate creation. Similarly, the sequel, Mega Man 2: The Power Fighters, foreshadows the creation of Zero. Zero is also briefly alluded to in Bass's ending. *No matter which course is chosen from the start, the Wily Machine fought in the end is the same. In the first phase of this fight, damage dealt to the upper and lower parts are counted individually, although both parts would flash no matter where it gets hurt. In most cases, after defeat as the first form, it transforms into a flying second form. But if most damage goes to the upper part, another form that does not fly will appear. Gallery MMTPBLogo.png|English Logo megaman000.png|Wily Machine - first form megaman001.png|Wily Machine - second form(the one that usually appears) megaman002.png|Wily Machine - second form(the one that seldom appears) megaman003.png|Wily Mahine - third form Category:Mega Man games Category:Arcade games